Back in time (A Sophia fanfic)
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Sophia is (for some odd reason) taken back in time and dropped infront of the Holmes residence. There she meets a younger Sherlock and a younger Mycroft! Sophia must find a way to get back to her normal time, but then there's the problem of them remembering her later in her life! Oh and they might solve a case! D (Sucky summary enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1 What just happened?

_I know this started rather abruptly but I like that =)_

Chapter 1- What just happened?

I put a hand to my head, the throbbing refused to stop! I checked my surroundings; I was sitting in an enormous lawn! To my right was a big honking building, and two my left was a pond. I stood up and stumbled slightly, "Where am I?" I asked as the pain in my head finally subsided. I decided it best to go the mansion and ask to use their phone (I bet they didn't get that often!) I hobbled to the building and knocked on the large door, "Yes?" A tall thin woman with short curly black hair and pale skin she was wearing a long golden dress, "Are you the babysitter?" She asked before I could open my mouth, "Huh?" I asked still feeling a little hazy. I decided it best to take the job, "Yes!" I nodded. Eudorea smiled wearily, "Thank goodness!" She shouted clapping her hands together. "Should I meet the children?" I asked, "NO!" She shouted and then composed herself, "its best you wait until we've left, alright dear?"  
I smiled feeling a little frightened, "Roger time to leave!" She shouted behind her, "Coming!" A tall anxious looking man with a large nose ran out of the house carrying a bag, "Let's go quick!" He laughed.

Roger… I recognized that name too! If I was in my right mind I might have put two and two together, but I wasn't.

They climbed into the car, "Is there anything I should know!?" I shouted before they drove off, "Don't cry!"  
I should have taken that as a warning, but again not in my right mind! I waved as they drove off. I turned and entered the mansion expecting the worst.  
The building looked even more extravagant from the inside, it even had a chandelier! The place was oddly quiet; I traveled around the large rooms it seemed empty! I was getting worried until I heard someone talking; I stood in the doorway to a living room.  
The first person I noticed was a small boy of about eight years old; he was tall for his age and pale! His hair was short and curly and cheekbones were clearly showing on his face. He jumped about waving a sword not noticing me. And that was fine by me! It gave me time to take in what I was seeing, this boy looked exactly like Sherlock Holmes!

My mouth flew open, and as that happened I caught sight of the second boy! He was spread out on a very cushy looking sofa reading a large novel, he was tall and pale (Though not as pale as the other boy) his dark hair was combed perfectly and his oversized nose was very close to the pages. Mycroft!  
He was a little pudgier then his slim grown up figure, but this boy (of fourteen or fifteen) was the spitting image of my friend! My heart beat nine hundred times per second and my face became hot, I admit I always had this slight crush on the Elder Holmes, I wasn't even sure why! The boy who looked like Sherlock swung his sword near the elder's head trying to gain attention, "My, play pirates with me!" The boy complained. Mycroft swung a dismissive hand not turning away from the page; the boy crossed his arms and gave a brooding stare at his brother. Then his face lit up, his slim fingers reached for the book, Mycroft wasn't paying enough attention to realize what he was doing until the book was pulled from his hands, "Sherlock!" He yelled as Sherlock jumped towards the doorway, "Babysitter, hmm odd clothing..." He muttered looking at me, "Hi!" I smiled. The boy wrinkled his nose before running from the room.

Mycroft stood up quickly, "Don't stain the pages you little!" He shouted running after him. That couldn't have been Mycroft, the laziest man I had ever met!  
I followed them into the kitchen where Sherlock was standing on the counters and Mycroft was breathing heavily and leaning with his hands on his legs, "What are your names?" I asked quickly just to be sure. Mycroft (or the boy who looked like Mycroft) stood up and his heavy breathing stopped or at least became quieter, he still had that scary factor to him! "Mycroft Holmes," He put out a hand. I wondered why I was needed considering Mycroft's age, "Mycroft," I squeaked stepping closer to him, in surprise he stepped back. "He's Sherlock," He said quickly.  
"Sherlock give him his book!" I said turning to the boy, "No!" He replied with a distinctive smirk. Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Sherlock, if you give me the book I'll get the chemicals out of the cupboard," He said. Sherlock pondered this for a moment, "Alright," He shrugged and dropped the book on the floor.  
What on earth was going on?!


	2. Chapter 2 I accidently introduce cake!

_Sorry if they don't seem that intelligent! I'm not good at writing that sort of thing! =P  
If you have any ideas for deductions Sherlock and Mycroft could have tell me in the comments! Plus these chapters are way to short, I'll try to fix that later on!_

The next week I returned, I was determined to figure out what was going on! And to get on Mycroft's good side I brought a cake.  
I knocked on the door, "Sophia!" Roger Holmes smiled holding the door, "The boys are in the dining room," He said, "Eudorea!" He shouted and the tall thin woman walked up to him, "Leaving?" She asked rather excited, "Yep," He smiled before walking towards the car. I walked inside the building and immediately made my way to the dining room, my mouth dropped open at what I saw in there!

Mycroft was on one side of the table, Sherlock on the other. On the table were five chess boards. Each boy moved expertly to each board moving their pieces quickly, "Wrong move!" Mycroft said at the third board, "Check mate!"  
Sherlock grumbled moving a piece on the fifth board, "Check mate!" He said triumphantly. Mycroft moved to the first board, "Check!"  
"Oh no!" Sherlock smirked moving another piece, "Check mate!" Mycroft said on the second board. "Give up Sherlock!" He said snidely. "Check mate!" Sherlock replied on the first board. They both moved to the fourth board, it was like a game of ping pong they moved their pieces that quickly! "Tie!" They both shouted.  
I ran to the board, "How is that possible?!"  
"Checkers?" Sherlock asked, "If you get them," Mycroft replied. Sherlock ran out of the room, "Wow…" I muttered making sure it was really a tie, "Only you two could do that," I muttered. Mycroft smirked, "What's that?" He asked pointing to the boxed cake I was holding, "Chocolate cake!" I said happily. He cocked his head, "Really? Huh, never had any," He said grabbing the board, "Foul Sherlock! On board one you piece was shoved to the wrong square!" He shouted.

I couldn't believe my ears, "You've never had Chocolate cake?" I asked. He shook his head grabbing the pieces and putting them perfectly aligned in a box, "That's so sad," I muttered. I opened the box, "Got a knife?" I asked. He nodded pointing to the kitchen, "Right..." I grumbled.  
I returned holding a large knife; Sherlock and Mycroft were playing several games of checkers! "Give it a rest!" I complained.  
"I need to beat him!" Sherlock growled in a surprisingly deep voice for someone his age, "Because you lost," Mycroft replied, "Cake?" I asked trying to relieve the tension, "Not hungry," Sherlock replied.  
It was quite entertaining watching the boys play checkers, neither of them allowed the other to jump their pieces so it was an endless circle.  
"Of course you aren't," I replied cutting a piece, "So is sugar not allowed in this house?" I asked. Sherlock snorted, "No, she just doesn't buy any."

I should have realized what I was about to do to Mycroft as soon as I heard that, his first taste of cake… Yeah, probably going to make him go on diets later in his life!  
"This is great!" He said biting into his third piece; I zipped my mouth shut, oops.

Later I sat on the couch next to Mycroft who was doing school work, man he was hot! (At least to me) I scooted closer, "Can I help you?" He said seriously, completely and utterly oblivious to my slight advances.  
I was about to answer him but I was interrupted by a knock on the door, "One moment," I replied. I walked to the large door and opened it, "Nora, Corry!?" I shouted. My two best friends were standing on the doorstep looking rather tired, "I'm seriously confused, can I come in?" Nora asked.  
I nodded. Right as the stepped in an explosion sounded from the kitchen, "Just a sec!" I shouted running towards the bang. Sherlock stood in front of a bunch of shattered glass his face black with soot, "Interesting…" He muttered writing in a small book with charred pages, "No more than two cups then!" He said happily, "Sherlock!" I shouted exasperated. "Sophia? Is that Sherlock?!" Nora shouted looking at the small boy, "Yep…"  
"Is John here?" Corry asked hopefully, though she knew they hadn't met till much later,  
"What on earth is going on?!"

_Comments are most appreciate, please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong (3_


	3. Chapter 3 - We talk, and they fight

_If you haven't guessed I am American._

In the few weeks I had known the young Holmes' I found it my civic duty they knew what they should do later in life!

"You know, you'd look good if you carried an umbrella," I said as Mycroft ate breakfast one morning, "Sophia!" Nora yelped, "Oh! And suits! Also maybe if you combed your hair just a little bit deferent…"  
Corry grabbed my arm, "Sophia!" She giggled. Mycroft looked at me nonplussed, "Umbrella's?" He asked grabbing his plate and carrying it to the sink, "Oh yeah!" I shouted, "Sophia, that isn't a good idea," Nora argued, "Why? How else will he know?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, "You're no better Nora, didn't you tell Sherlock that scarves and trench coats would make Sherlock look cool?"  
Nora blushed (Which she did quite often) "Like you said, how else will he know?" She mumbled walking into the living room.

We all sat down on the sofa, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm loving this!" I laughed, "We can't stay in this time!" Corry objected, "If we do go forward in time, how exactly do we explain us being their babysitters?" Nora asked. I rested my head on my hands, "I don't know…" I sighed.  
I tried to remember the last place I was before I woke up in the Holmes' yard… Mycroft's place (My mother couldn't take me because of work) I was in one of the guest rooms, and the last thing I remembered was falling asleep! That wasn't very helpful. Actually, there was a chance I was asleep, but then again there is this deferent feeling to being asleep, this was very real!  
Corry gripped the arm of the couch, "I don't like this, there's no John," She mumbled looking around the enormous room, though there was a fireplace, some bookshelves and several comfortable chairs the living room looked rather cold. It didn't have the same feeling as other homes.  
Mycroft entered the room, "I'm taking Sherlock to the park, we will return in exactly half an hour," He said smoothly before turning and walking away, I noticed with a smile that he grabbed one of the umbrellas out of the stand before exiting the building,  
"You know, we have access to the two greatest minds in history!" Nora pointed out, "Yes, but how could we tell them we're from the future? They are both heavily against believing paranormal stuff like that!" I reminded her running a hand through my long wavy black hair, "True…" She muttered.

I didn't want to tell my friends that I wanted to stay in this time! "I know that face Sophia, you can't be with Mycroft!" Nora stated, "Pardon?" I said like I had no idea what she was talking about, "Why not?" I said without thinking, "For one, he's Mycroft! For two, we need to go forward in time, we have families! And three, how exactly can you explain us meeting them when they were adults later on?"  
Oh, right!  
"That means we fix this!" Corry clapped her hands, "But how exactly?"

Exactly half an hour later I heard the door creak slowly open. I was in the kitchen making myself and my two friends egg salad sandwiches, "Just stay there ok?" I heard Mycroft whisper. That made me curious! I stepped into the dining room where Sherlock was sitting on the table with a cloth up to his eye, "Sherlock!" I shouted, (making Nora and Corry run into the room) "What happened?"  
He didn't reply, Mycroft entered the room with a first aid kit, he didn't look hurt. "What happened?" I decided to question the elder, "What do you think?" He scathed going to the kitchen and grabbing an ice cube from the freezer, I noticed he was only using his right arm and the left was held by his side funny, "He got punched," I remarked ignoring my deduction. "Who did this?" Nora said in a motherly tone, "Brian," Sherlock grumbled as Mycroft gave him a new rag, "What possessed you to tell him about his divorced parents?" Mycroft suddenly laughed, Sherlock even more surprisingly smiled! "He insulted my sand palace," He shrugged.

I smiled feeling more at ease, I decided to test something because Mycroft looked a little pale (Paler then before yes) I reached for his left arm and as my fingers wrapped around it I heard him give a clear wince and even a slight squeak! "What happened to your arm?!" I demanded and the Elder Holmes scowled at me, "Nothing!" He said his eyes glancing over at Sherlock, I got the message! "Oh, right nothing."  
Sherlock of course wasn't stupid! He heard the wince, and he noticed my hand wrapped around his brother's arm. "You said he didn't hurt you!"

_These are so short!_


	4. Chapter 4 – No more deductions!

I could tell from one look Mycroft was loathing me, the way Sherlock was looking at his brother I could tell he was worried.  
And looking at me you would think- Did she drink some bad milk?  
Mycroft wrenched my fingers off his arm and made his way upstairs, "Mycroft!" I yelled, "You need a doctor!"  
"No I don't!" He yelled back.

I followed him up the stair and into his room, which was pretty empty.  
He had a large bed with like a three really soft blankets, he had a desk opposite that with several deferent history books. That was about it. Mycroft sat on the bed and grabbed his left arm, "How old is this Brian kid?" I asked worriedly as he began to twist his arm an odd direction, "Fifteen, but he's all muscle."  
"Oh," I wrinkled my nose, "I got a couple punches at him, but he managed to grab my arm and twist it the wrong way!"  
Then there was a sickly cartilage sound! I tried my best not to throw up, "My?" Sherlock peeked into the room, "One moment," Mycroft remarked moving his left arm, "We are in trouble," He said wincing. Nora grabbed the younger Holmes' shoulder but he twitched making her let go, "I'll be fine," Mycroft said holding his arm by his side, "Father wanted me to become a doctor, *Snort*"

I never knew that!

As if the Mrs. and Mr. Holmes knew exactly the right (wrong) time to come home, they did, "Boys!" Eudoriea shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "Hi, Mrs. Holmes!" Nora yelled, "We'll be down in a sec!"  
A few seconds later we walked down the stairs trying to look nonchalant, but that didn't change the fact that Sherlock had a very visible black eye! "Sherly!" Eudorea shouted running to her son, "What did you do?!"  
I noted she asked what he did instead of what happened, "It was those ridiculous deductions wasn't it!" She scowled, "Mycroft what's up with your arm?" Roger pointed out, "Nothing I couldn't fix," The elder Holmes replied indicating they should be fawning over someone else! "What happened?!"

Sherlock and Mycroft were forced to explain all that happened, I would have if Eudorea was my mother. Roger looked sad but didn't yell, Eudorea looked sad and mad and most definitely did yell! She told Nora Corry and I to leave the room so we gladly went into the kitchen where we heard every word.  
"I can't believe this! When will you learn to hold your tongue? I thought we raised you better but I guess not! I don't want to hear from anyone about your stupid deductions again! Got it?!" I heard mumbled "Yes mum's,"  
"Sophia?" Nora said looking like she might cry, "Shhh!" I hissed. I heard the boys go up the stairs and then I heard Eudorea and Roger talk, "Sherlock is out of control," Eudorea muttered sounding on the verge of tears, "It'll be alright dear," Roger said soothingly, "I mean come on, Mycroft has more sense he'll watch over his brother."

Dang, I think these are getting shorter!


End file.
